Aspen Heitz
Aspen Heitz is a minor character from the film, ''Trolls''. Appearance Aspen Heitz is an orange troll with long, bright green sticking up hair. He has red eyes and a bright pink nose. Aspen Heitz wears a blue outfit with a strap that has green stripes on it. He also wears a bracelet that is the same color as his nose. Aspen's hair color varies per appearance and often is blue. Aspen is created by the random Troll generation process and although his outfit is a standard generated outfit, its colouration is unique. Relationships Caterbugs It is said that Aspen Heitz is friends with all of the Caterbugs. Character Concept Not much changed except colour from his initial concept. At one stage it seems that he was going to be female as one of his concept arts from The Art of the Trolls shows a design with eyelashes. Merchandise Official Website From an early age, Aspen Heitz has lived up to his name by climbing to the highest peaks of the trees throughout Troll Town. Always on the move, he’s often spotted skitterboarding through the foliage – unless he’s taking a break for hug time! * He is close friends with all of the caterbugs who live on top of trees. * Aspen Heitz knows the fastest tree-chute shortcuts around Troll Town. * He invented the skitterboard trick known as “the double rainbow”. Trolls: Crazy Party Forest! He was unlockable in Trolls: Crazy Party Forest!. In the game, he was a "Sporty" Troll whose favourite activity was skateboarding. Trivia DreamWorks' TROLLS - Official HD Trailer -1 - 2016|Aspen's model in usage Aspen.png|Aspen during the escape from Bergen Town, behind Mandy Sparkledust (who is blocked by Poppy) *Aspen was one of the characters named on the Trolls DVD extras and was meant to be in the movie. His character was one of several cut from the final movie and as a consequences. Despite being cut, he was intending to have spoken lines as he has Ricky Dillon credited as his voice actor, he was likely included in a scene that was cut from the movie. **The only scene he appears in is when Poppy is being passed between Trolls in the tunnel scene, he runs behind Mandy Sparkledust. **In Trolls: The Junior Novelization, he is the one to tell Peppy that there are Trolls struggling in the tunnels during the escape from Bergen Town. In the actual movie, this is assigned to a random generated Troll. **Aspen appears with blue hair Trolls in the first trailer. **Aspen makes a cameo with green hair in Trolls Holiday when Guy Diamond is explaining the holiday "Glitterpalooza". **Poppy can be seen caterbug riding in the trailers for Trolls, this was part of the scene in which Aspen would have appeared in. *It is unknown why he has two different hair colors. *He originally did not have a surname and is referred to as "Aspen" only in early media related to Trolls. Gallery Page Poll Do you like Aspen Heitz? Yes I like him No I don't like him Undecided, I'm not sure pl:Aspen Heitz Category:Trolls Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pop Trolls Category:Trolls: The Beat Goes On! Characters Category:Trolls Characters